warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Genesis Prime
Genesis prime is one of the Galaxies greatest mysteries. It is a mysterious planet that seemingly 'jumps' around the Galaxy. In the history of the Imperium it has only been seen roughly a dozen times, and each time in a different part of the Galaxy. While expeditions have landed on the planet there have been no recorded interactions with sentient life forms, and those who remain on the planet inevitably disappear when it does. Initial Discovery Genesis Prime was first discovered by the Imperium during the last years of the Great Crusade by the Primarch Sanguinius. Upon entering the system he was amazed to find a world that seemed a perfect paradise, with a amazingly diverse set of ecosystems and life forms, yet had no sentient life that could be discovered, nor any sign of them. Strangest of all was that while in the system, all among the Blood Angels who had any form of psychic potential could feel an enormous warp presence that seemed to move around the planet. After weeks of searching for the source of the presence unsuccessfully, the Blood Angels were forced to bring the Great Crusade to other worlds and left the planet, leaving only the beginnings of an imperial colony and a tracking beacon. When they returned 2 years later, they found the entire planet missing. Later Appearances 1006 years later the planet reappeared in a completely different sector of the Galaxy. It was discovered by a Rouge Trader fleet who picked up the sudden signals of the tracking beacon and went to investigate. When they arrived they found the planet in the same orbit as another planet in the system. The planet, Sigma-23, had previously been declared a Dead World yet when they arrived in system they found the beginnings of Ecosystems all across the planet, as well as a significantly altered atmosphere. When checked, the atmospheric content and life forms matched those found on Genesis Prime. This time the planet stayed for 3 months, all the while Sigma-23's nascent Ecosystems growing at an exponential rate. When they covered roughly 10% of the Planet a warp storm suddenly began forming forcing the Rouge Traders from the system. When it dispersed Genesis Prime had vanished. Tyranids In 876.M41 the a splinter fleet of Hive fleet Behemoth arrived in the system just as the Deathwatch were investigating the planet. As the Hive Fleet began to descend upon the bio-mass rich planet, vast amounts of unfamiliar Fauna emerged from seemingly nowhere. The Fauna were capable of battling the Tyranids for a considerable length of time, as all were large and quite ferocious. At the peak of the battle as the Deathwatch were evacuating the planet a large, avian type Fauna appeared and seemed to organize and lead all the other fauna which is when scanners detected that the enormous warp presence was emanating from the Avian. Shortly a Warp Storm began developing in the System forcing the Deathwatch to leave. Gulliman In 059.M42 Ultramarines Primarch Roboute Gulliman was traveling through the Imperium from world to world as part of the Indomitus Crusade when a sudden powerful force pulled his fleet into realspace above the planet Genesis Prime. Descending to the surface of the planet to discover the source of the pull, Gulliman was confronted by the Avian life form. After a brief interlude all within 100 meters of Gulliman heard within their minds a voice inquiring the identity of Gulliman, having apparently mistaken him for Sanguinius. When Gulliman replied he was Sangunius' brother the Avian merely requested that Gulliman have Sanguinius return to Genesis Prime when he next sees him before flying away and vanishing. Appearances date- discoverer # 997.M30- Sanguinius # 003.M32- Rouge Trader Caolin # 445.M33- Adeptus Mechanicus # 900.M33- Adeptus Mechanicus # 560.M34- Angels of Rebirth Astartes # 700.M34- Imperial Navy Jurgen Battlefleet # 145.M37- Merchant fleet Hakon # 789.M38- Adeptus Mechanicus # 345.M39- Black Templars Astartes # 001.M40- Blood Angels Astartes # 602.M41- Ordo Xenos Inquisitor Roy Vorst # 876.M41- Deathwatch # 059.M42- Roboute Gulliman Ecosystems Every time the planet has been rediscovered it's Ecosystems are different, but it is always the same as the planet that it is 'seeding'. Even the gravity of the Planet will fluctuate based upon the gravity of the other planet. It has shown the capability to produce new life forms at an incredibly rapid rate given how the sightings are only centuries or Millenia apart. Lifeforms All life forms created by Genesis Prime are carbon based, and are not sentient, save the Avian. After the encounter by the Deathwatch it has been speculated that the Avian is the same warp presence recorded by Sanguinius, making it over 10,000 year old. It ranks as an Alpha-plus Psyker given it's ability to transport planets, and is capable of Telekinetic speech. Micro-biology Genesis Prime has on it's surface a host of some of the most potent micro organisms in the Galaxy. Every form of invasive or harmful lifeforms known are broken down or destroyed, from Ork spores to even Tyranid micro organisms. Unlike all other biological life forms found on its surface, on no other planet, even those 'seeded' by Genesis Prime, can the micro-organisms be found. Samples taken from the planet inevitably die upon leaving the system where Genesis Prime is located indicating that they may depend on something found only on Genesis Prime to live.Category:Worlds Category:Psykers